A Song For You
by claire1504
Summary: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus. Mengungkapkan masing-masing perasaan melalui lagu ciptaan mereka. Akankah member SJ, ELF, Artis/Aktor SMTown mengetahui maksud dari lagu ciptaan mereka? Pair: HaeHyuk only. WARN: BoyxBoy, Typo (s), Semi real life, Shounen-Ai, OOC, No Plagiat!, Don' t like don't read.
1. Prologue

**A Song For You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: BoyxBoy, Typo (s), Semi real life, Shounen-Ai, No Plagiat!, Don' t like don't read.**

**©SM Entertaiment – GOD – Super Junior – SMTown Family **

**Cast: SMTown Family**

**Pairing: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T **

**NB: Maaf bila ada kesamaan judul, cerita, alur, dll. Cerita fiksi ini murni buatan saya dan berdasarkan ide saya sendiri. Jika tidak suka silahkan exit. Budidayakan membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**claire1504**

**.**

**Prologue**

"_Hyukkie, kurasa aku menyukaimu…"_

_._

"_Yak! Hae kenapa tak membeli sendiri eo?!" _

_Ujar seorang namja manis yang berusaha merebut kembali susu berwarna pink kesukaannya. Yang merebut hanya tersenyum polos._

_._

"_H-Hae… Kurasa aku juga mulai menyukaimu…."_

_._

_You' re my everything, _

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever know_

_That you will always be my everything…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

claire1504: Yow! Aaaaaa~ Ini masih prolog Entah ini bagus atau enggak, mohon reviewnya chingu-deul!^^ Claire sebenarnya author lama dan masih butuh masukkan, sempet buat cerita tapi di bagian anime~ But it has been removed. Mian jadi curhat._. Jangan lupa baca FF colab claire sama temen claire yg pen namenya **AkuNoMeshitsukai **dengan judul Love & Comfort kekekekkeee~

Don' t be silent readers ne~ n.n

Gamsa~

**Loading…**

**Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 1: My Everything

**A Song For You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: BoyxBoy, Typo (s), Semi real life, Shounen-Ai, OOC, No Plagiat!, Don' t like don't read.**

**©SM Entertaiment – GOD – Super Junior – SMTown Family **

**Cast: SMTown Family**

**Pairing: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T **

**NB: Maaf bila ada kesamaan judul, cerita, alur, dll. Cerita fiksi ini murni buatan saya dan berdasarkan ide saya sendiri. Jika tidak suka silahkan exit. Budidayakan membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**claire1504**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**My Everything **

**by Lee Donghae (98 Degrees)**

"Hae bangunkan member yang belum bangun ne… Hyung mau mandi dulu"

"Arraseo hyung…" Namja yang dipanggil 'Hae' itupun melangkahkan kakinya ke satu persatu kamar member Super Junior di pagi itu.

BUKK BUKK BUKK

"Yak! Lee Donghae apa yang kau lakukan eoh!?" Dengan setengah sadar dicampur perasaan kesal, namja yang dijulukki 'Art Voice' itu berteriak pada pelaku penendangan bokongnya. Yang melakukan hanya menyengir kuda tanpa dosa.

"Sungie hyung? Ada apa eo?" Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu kamar dan melongo dengan polosnya. "Aniya, ikan Mokpo itu mengganggu tidurku…" Jawabnya dengan kesal. "Mwo? Memang hyung diapakan?" Tanyanya lagi kelewat polos. "Aku hanya membangunkan Ye-hyung Wookie.." Jawab Donghae.

"Membangunkan katamu!? Kau lebih dari membangunkanku ikan.. Bokongku sakit sekali karnamu pabbo…" Sungutnya tak terima. "Sudahlah hyung… Hari ini kita ada konser kau ingat?" Donghae hanya membalas omelan Yesung dengan santainya. Yang dipanggil 'Wookie' itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan acara 'Mari-membuat-sarapan-untuk-member-SJ'.

"Ah! Kau benar Hae-ah, aku akan bersiap…" Dengan tampang pabbonya, ia baru mengingat kalau ada jadwal konser hari ini. "Ck.. Dasar kepala besar.. Aku membangunkan yang lain dulu hyung… Kekekeke". "Arraseo.." Balas Yesung.

Setelah semenit kepergian Donghae, Yesung lalu berkaca dan mencerna kata-kata Donghae sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Lalu sambil memegang kepalanya…

"Memang kepalaku besar ya?" Ujarnya dengan tampang pabbo.

.

.

.

**EunHae's Room**

**Donghae's POV**

Hemm… Akhirnya tugasku 'Mari-membangunkan-SJ-member' sudah selesai, Kekekeke~

Ah, aku lupa kalau belum membangunkan orang yang selalu membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri bak orang tak waras. Kulihat ia masih terlelap pulas di ranjang kami. Wajah manis dan polosnya ketika tidur seperti jelmaan malaikat. Hyukkie, kau sangat manis…

Akupun merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Memeluknya sambil menghirup wangi tubuhnya, hemm wangi khas buah kesukaannya menguar dari tubuh ramping mahluk manis yang kupeluk ini.

"Hyukkie ayo bangun… Hari ini ada konser.." Ujarku dengan lembut. Ya, cara membangunkanku pada Eunhyukku ini memang berbeda dari cara membangunkanku pada member lain. Aku tidak tega berbuat kasar pada mahluk manis dipelukkanku ini. 'Omo! Lihat bibir sexynya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum lima jari itu menggumam imut' Oh Lee Donghae ini masih pagi. Ia pun mengucek kedua matanya dengan imut dimataku.

**Donghae's POV end**

.

.

.

.

**claire1504**

.

**Normal's POV**

"Hyukkie ayo bangun… Hari ini ada konser.." Sambil memeluk, Donghae membangunkan Eunhyuk dengan bisikkan lembut. Yang dibangunkan hanya menggumam tak jelas dan mengucek kedua matanya dengan ehemimutehem- nya.

"Uungg… Jam berapa ini?" Bibir sexynya dipoutkan karna merasa tidur lelapnya terganggu. "

"Jam 7 pagi Hyukk.. Kau masih mengantuk?"

"Ndee.." Lalu menguap dan berbalik menghadap ke dada bidang Donghae.

"Arraseo.. Tidurlah nanti akan kubangunkan lagi.." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Hening. Tak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar suara dengkuran halus. Donghae akhirnya ikut tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

**09.10 AM**

"Kemana duo ikan itu?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah angelic.

"Mungkin dikamar hyung.." Jawab namja yang satunya dan bertubuh gempal yang biasa dipanggil 'Shindong'.

"Aishh! Jam 10.00 kita harus segera rehearsal.. Bagaimana bi—"

Cklek,

"Teukkie hyung? Ada apa ini?"

"Haishh… Hae-ah kalian berdua tertidur eo?"

"Mwo? Hyung daritadi mencari kami?" Tanya namja manis di belakang Donghae.

"Hehe… Yabegitulah hyung~" Jawab Donghae sekenannya.

PLETAKK

Satu jitakkan 'sayang' mendarat di kepala Donhae. Uh, oh ternyata namja manis di belakangnya yang memberikan jitakkan 'sayang' itu.

"Hae ya! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau Teuk hyung mencariku!?"

"Habis kau terlihat lelah Hyukkie~ Aku takut kau sakit kekeke…" Jawab Donghae polos. Leeteuk yang mendengarkan perselisihan kecil nan konyol di depannya itu hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil melipat tangannya di atas dada.

"Yayayayak! Kalian berdua, cepatlah sarapan! Kita akan berangkat ke venue konser untuk rehearsal…" Sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang berteriak seperti ini bukan? Yup, Uri 'Cinderella' of Super Junior.

"Arra… Hyung" Jawab duo ikan itu kompak.

"Kami tunggu di van.." Lanjutnya.

"Ndee!"

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

**Rehearsal Time 11.45 AM**

"Hyuk…"

"Hemm?"

"Hyukkie~"

"Hemm?"

GREP

Blush… "Yakk! Jangan mengacuhkanku..." Ucap Donghae sedikit kesal. Wajah manis itu masih memerah seperti apel, lantaran wajahnya dengan wajah Donghae hanya berjarak beberapa cm.

"U-uuh… Mian aku melamun.." Hyukjae merutukki dirinya mengacuhkan Donghae barusan dan wajahnya yang memerah di hadapannya.

"Hyukk…. Aku ingin ganti lagu untuk solo stageku.."

Hening…

"MWO!?" Eunhyuk spontan berdiri.

"Wae?" Tanggapan Donghae bertolak belakang dengan Eunhyuk. Hah… Ikan polos.

"Yak! Konser tinggal beberapa jam lagi pabbo! Kenapa mendadak huh?" Emosi Eunhyuk sedikit naik, disaat sedang memikirkan urutan solo stage yang akan duluan tampil, Donghae membuatnya kesal seketika.

"Ani… Aku hanya merasa tidak cocok dengan lagu yang akan kubawakan.."

"W-waeeyo?" Eunhyuk mengigit bibir bawahnya, resah. Ya…. Entah kenapa hatinya resah saat ini.

"Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu pilihanku sendiri untuk 'seseorang'" Kata yang singkat namun berarti banyak. Demi drama-drama yang selalu tayang di televisi. Eunhyuk sedikit terperangah. Entah kenapa sedikit rasa sakit menyelimuti hatinya. Kata 'seseorang' dalam kalimat Donghae barusan membuat perasaannya juga menjadi campur aduk.

Merasa tak ada respon dari Eunhyuk, Donghae mencoba melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Eunhyuk. Donghae sedikit bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Eunhyuk, namun ia mencoba mengesampingkan masalah itu lalu mengedikkan bahu tak mau tahu.

"Hyukk… Lee Hyukjae…" Donghae mencoba menyadarkan Eunhyuk kembali.

"A-ah ye?"

"Bagaimana? Bolehkah?" Donghae berharap Eunhyuk menyetujuinya.

"Arraseo… Kau boleh mengganti lagunya.." Jawabnya pasrah.

"Jeongmal?" Dan hanya mendapat anggukan Eunhyuk sebagai jawaban.

Grepp

"Gomawo Hyukkie…" Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk posesif. Bola mata Eunhyuk hampir keluar karna perlakuan Donghae. Apalagi dengan suara berat nan menenangkan milik Donghae.

Plukk

Satu lemparan bantal sofa mengenai sepasang ikan yang sedang melakukan 'mari-meluk-memeluk'.

"Yaissh! Kalian menjijikkan… Seperti pasangan gay saja… Khe~" Muncul perempatan di dahi Donghae seketika.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Setan sialan kau! Mengganggu saja…" Donghae melempar balik bantal sofa yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun yang lebih tepat mengenai kepalanya dengan keras. Sayang, lemparan itu meleset. Semakin jadilah evil maknae SJ itu berulah evil.

"Hyukkie~ Mianhae ada—" Kosong. Tempat yang didudukki namja manis itu telah kosong. Entah kemana.

"Haishh…" Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tanpa diketahui Donghae, Kyuhyun sedikit curiga dengan duo pasangan ikan yang selalu membuat banyak fanservice ketika di stage, serta sempat mendengar dan sedikit mengintip pembicaraan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sebelumnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang Donghae sembunyikan.

Sambil berjalan meninggalkan Donghae kea rah kamar ganti, Kyuhyun terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk hyungnya itu.

"Haahh… Mereka sulit ditebak. Mungkinkah?" Lalu berganti kostum dan melupakan sejenak apa yang telah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Cklek

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget ketika Objek yang tadi dipikirkannya masuk begitu saja ke ruang ganti dengan tampang kesal dan sedikit acak-acakkan.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba terlihat santai.

"Gwaenchana… Aku hanya sedang ke—" Terdengar suara yeoja yang familiar di ruang tunggu show konser.

'Oppa! Kau tampan~'

'Oh, jinjja?'

'Ndee~ Hwaiting solo stagenya oppa!'

'Tentu saja, Gomawo Sicca-ah..'

Begitulah kira-kira percakapan Donghae dan seorang yeoja di ruang tunggu show konser. Eunhyuk mengenakan kostumnya seperti orang kesetanan. Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di belakangnya melotot melihat kegiatan hyungnya yang tidak biasanya seperti itu.

"Hyung… Kau akan merusak hiasan kostumnya…" Ujar Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Masa bodoh.. Yang penting aku memakai kostum" Jawab Eunhyuk ketus. Uri Anchovy cemburukah?

"Hyung… Kau cemburu ya Hae hyung dekat dengan Jessica?" Berniat jahil, itulah Kyuhyun.

PLETAKK PLETAKK

"Auchh! Yakk! Hyung hentikan… Appo.. Aissh!" Kyuhyun mencoba menghindari jitakkan maut Eunhyuk dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku masih normal pabbo!" Ujar Eunhyuk tak terima, namun wajah memerahnya tak dapat membohongi Kyuhyun.

DUKK

"Cho Kyuhyun, ap-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk gemetar. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengunci dirinya di dinding bilik kamar ganti itu.

"Hyung… Aku minta kau jujur saja. Aku serius.. Kau mempunyai rasa terhadap Hae hyungkah?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuatnya semakin ketakutan dan membuat hatinya gundah.

"M-molla… Aku tak yakin.. A-aku tidak menyukainya…" Eunhyuk menunduk tak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintrograsi.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung berbohong atau tidak padaku. Hati dan perkataan hyung pastilah memang berbeda. Tapi tatapan mata hyung tak bisa dibohongi" Bersamaan dengan selesainya Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu, lalu pergi begitu saja. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata lagi.

Eunhyuk hanya diam termenung memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang baru saja menusuk hatinya. Kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan memang ada benarnya. Tapi sepertinya ia masih meragukan hatinya sendiri.

'_Aku tidak tahu hyung berbohong atau tidak padaku. Hati dan perkataan hyung pastilah memang berbeda. Tapi tatapan mata hyung tak bisa dibohongi'_

.

.

.

**My Everything**

.

Lantunan musik melo nan romantis itu mulai terputar dengan indahnya memenuhi venue konser seketika, teriakan riuh para ELF menggema di dalam venue ketika tahu siapa yang akan membawakan lagu milik 98 Degrees itu.

Tentu saja dengan suara indah dan menenangkan milik penyanyi yang akan membawakan lagu dengan judul 'My Everything' saat ini.

_My Everything by Lee Donghae_

_Super Show The 1__st__ Asia Tour_

_The loneliness of nights so long_

_The search for strength to carry on_

_My every hope had seemed to die_

_My eyes had no more tears to cry_

_Then like the sun shined from up above_

_You surrounded me with your endless love_

_And all the things I couldn't see _

_Are now so clear to me_

_Reff:_

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_The only love I've ever known_

_Your spirits pulls me through_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray on bended knee_

_That you will always be my everything_

_You're the breath of life in me_

_The only one that sets me free_

_And you have made my soul complete_

_For all time, for all time_

_You are my everything_

_(You are my everything)_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_(Nothing your love won't bring)_

_My life is yours alone_

_(Alone)_

_The only love I've ever known_

_(Don't you know?)_

_Your spirits pulls me through_

_(Your spirits pulls me through)_

_When nothing else will do_

_(When nothing else will do)_

_Every night I pray down on bended knee_

_That you will always be my everything_

_Oh, my everything…_

_Saranghaeyo…._

'_Lee Hyukjae.. Saranghae'_ Gumam Donghae tanpa suara setelah mengakhiri solo stagenya. Mata Kyuhyun menangkap gerak bibir Donghae, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

**TBC / Delete?**

.

.

.

.

claire1504: GYAAAAAAAAAA Apa ini huwaaa mian chapter 1nya kalau kurang memuaskan dan kalau terlalu pendek hikss T^T claire baru memulai buat FF lagi jd mian kalau masih banyak kesalahan *disumpel sepatu sama mommy Hyuk*

Pada penasarankah? Kenapa di akhir Kyuhyun bisa baca gerakkan bibir Donghae? Coba deh download My Everything yg versi Donghae. Dengerin seksama, pasti samar2 ada suara Kyuhyun. Nah claire nonton DVD SS1dan Kyuhyun mmg ada tepat di belakang Hae buat ngisi suara yg samar2nya itu jd bisa terbayang kan? Kekekekekeke~ Btw yg siders reviewnya~

Balasan review special for zeroduck:

Gyaaaa claire kira Cuma claire aja yg merasa gitu, ada temennya yaayy XD hidup HHS! *keselek*

**Thanks to:**

**Narty2h0415 | Meonk and Deog | haekhyuklveo | .1 | Guest | chochor | zeroduck | Dinda | lyndaariezz | Jiae-haehyuk | HYUKKIEWIFE | Lan214EunhaElf**

Sekian ya dari claire makasih banget yang udah review :3

Review ya~ Kalo gareview claire gamau lanjut :b

**Don't be Siders**

**Review puhlesee~ Gamsa^^**

**Loading…**

**Chapter 2 (Beautiful)**


End file.
